The Micrograph Data Processing Program (MDPP), an extensive package for image processing, contains a wide range of computing tools of value to the light and electron microscopist. The purpose of this proposal is to request access to the GCRC's computer resources, on theDEC 3000/700 in order to continue to develop the MDPP. This protocol can be seen as providing a new area where the GCRC can offer resources in support of clinical and basic science research.